


Far Far Away

by HowlsMoon



Category: Street Punks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: One night Swift gets the love of his life.





	Far Far Away

Clara started to run until she bumped into someone and she fell.

Rebel started to watch the girls dance and he smirked thinking they were all hot.

I growled as our teams were still tied and the other team was playing dirty. "Kit...bust out our jams..." I growl and she does as told playing youtu.be/CBjN_jvp-4c .

Swift smirked and helped Clara up. "Sorry toots..."  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed looking up at him.  
"S-sorry."

Rebel continued to watch as he smirked. He thought one particular girl was hot.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift chuckled. "Nah it's alright, sweet cheeks! You can run into me anytime!" He said and winked thinking she was hot.

My friends and I beat the other team with that song. We were panting while the other team growled and walked away. "W-we did it?" Monty asked kit smirked and nodded at her. I laughed. "HAHA!! WE DID IT!! WOOOOOO!!! IN YOUR FACE BITCHES!!! Y'ALL CAN KISS OUR ASSES!!" I cheered with Monty kicking things and being hyper while Kit just fist pumped the air  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed looking away from him. She started to walk away from him not trusting him.

Rebel grabbed the girl and picked her up taking her back to his crib.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift smirked and followed her in the shadows.

I screamed and punched him in the face growling and biting. "Let me go!!! I have knives and I'm not afraid to use'em!!" I yelled as Kit and Monty growled and followed teleporting and running.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara started to run fast going back to her apartment as she sensed him following her.

Rebel pressed a pressure point in her neck knocking her out as he dealt with the other two growling.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift chuckled and continued following her.

Monty shot an arrow at him while kit had a gun out ready to shoot. "Give Leila back!" She growled both of them had their tails, ears, claws, and fangs showing their eyes flowed with rage.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara ran into her apartment locking all her doors and windows so he couldn't get in.

Rebel dodged the bullet as he knocked both of them out taking her back to his crib tying her to his bed.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift smirked and unlocked one discretely and climbed inside silently.

I twitched slightly and groaned.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara got naked and went to her bathroom to take a shower.

Rebel smirked looking down at her as he smashed his lips to hers.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
"Mmphf!!?!" I squirmed underneath him and tried kicking him to get him off.

Swift smirked and watched her from her closet as he waited.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
After Clara was done taking her shower she walked into her room drying herself off.

Rebel deepened the kiss biting her bottom lip demanding entrance into her mouth.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift watched with a smile and lust filled gaze.

I brought my knee up making contact with his stomach and ripped my mouth away from his panting and screaming. "WHO ARE YOU!?! AND HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY FIRST KISS!!"  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was about to take her towel off to get changed into her pjs.

"The name's Rebel and I want you baby and that didn't hurt because of my plastron."  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift chuckled and then whistled watchinv her to let her to let her know he was there. "nice body toots..."

I growled and looked away blushing. "1 I don't know you! 2 can you untie me? And 3 you could've just asked hot stuff..." I say plainly keeping a straight face while returning my gaze to him.

Clara screamed.  
"Get outta here and leave me alone you fuckin creep!" Clara yelled at him covering her body.

Rebel sighed and nodded untying her but latched his lips onto her neck making hickeys there.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift chuckled. "Ok ok! But first~..." he purred and kissed her deeply while slipping his number behind her ear discretely.

I gasped in shock and grabbed his shoulders.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
His number?  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Yep! Heh it's weird I know  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
What's his number? Do you mean his penis or his tongue or his phone number?  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Phone number!!  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Oh ok!!! Sorry!!! >.<  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Lol it's ok! Can we continue?  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Yeah sure 

Clara started to moan into the kiss and she tried so hard not to as well.

Rebel trailed down lower nipping and nibbling hickeys into her shoulders.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift smirked and ended it winking at her. "See ya some other time toots!" He chuckled and jumped out her window and back to his crib.

I moan softly and quietly but I grab his face and make him look at me.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"Wait!!! You come into my house do that and then just leave?! I don't think so!"

Rebel sighed and looked into her eyes with his masked ones.  
"Can I finish please if you don't mind?"  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift chuckled crossing his arms and pointing to where his ear would be. "Maybe some other time toots! Just let me know!" After that he disappeared.

I smirked and smashed my lips onto his and rolled him underneath me.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara growled then sighed. She put her pjs on and got into bed and fell asleep.

Rebel churred into the kiss and he groped her breasts roughly in his hands.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift went into his crib and asked his brothers if Rebel had gotten back yet.

I moaned into the kiss and bit his lip roughly.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Rebel growled as he opened up his mouth for her hands clasping onto her butt cheeks squeezing them roughly.

I moaned and stuck my tongue in his mouth wrapping my arms around his neck.

MC groaned and pointed to Rebel's room. "I think he kidnapped a girl..." he said while he turned his attention back to the tv.

Swift nodded. "Alright...welp notgonna disturb him!" He chuckled and walked to his own room and sleeping.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara got up as she couldn't sleep. She called Swift's number and waited for him to answer.

Rebel chirped as he wrapping his arms around her waist and sucked on her tongue french kissing her.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift groaned waking up and answering his phone. "Yellow?"

I smiled humming in approval letting him do what he wants.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"Get your ass over here now!!! We need to talk!" Clara yelled at him.

Rebel then went down taking her shirt and bra off sucking on a nipple kneading the other.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift winced. "Ok ok! Sheesh! I'm coming!" He groaned and went out again with MC snickering at him.

I moaned and took off his mask, bandanna, vest, and shirt off him. Massaging his shoulders and neck as he did so.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara hung up her phone and got naked stripping getting ready for him laying sexily on her bed.

Rebel churred again and abandoned that nipple sucking on the other one.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift got there as quick as he could only to drop his jaw at the sight before him.

I moaned and continued what I was doing before  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"You're going to have sex with me are you not?"

Rebel then made hickeys on her stomach.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift choked a bit but smirked. "Maybe~...is that what you want?" He teased.

I giggled and let him.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed and nodded her cheeks a light pink.

Rebel then started to eat her out sucking on her pussy rubbing it.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift smirked and slowly walked towards her taking off his jacket. "Alright babe~..." he purred while licking his lips.

She moaned and held the back of his head.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara stared up into his masked eyes and stroked his cheeks.

Rebel delved his tongue deep into her clit parting her folds fingering her.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift purred and kissed her.

"r-rebel~! I-i I"  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and kissed him back rubbing his chest.

Rebel smirked as he rubbed and stroked her lining with his fingers.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift smirked doing the same to her and deepening the kiss and then licking her lips.

i purred and and panted squirming a bit.

Clara opened her mouth for him so he could explore her mouth.

Rebel then took his tongue and his fingers out of her and entered her slowly and gently.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift did so. He started sucking on her tongue French kissing her.

I winced and scratched at his shoulders. "I-I'm a virgin! Are you using protection? "  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned wrestling with his tongue for dominance.

Rebel nodded and thrusted deeper and harder into her grunting.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift purred winning for now.

Soon moans in pleasure and not in pain.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara pouted looking up into his masked eyes.

Rebel growled as he picked up the pace.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift purred and let her do what she wants.

I moan scratching and biting him.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
No he does what he wants to her lol XD  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Lol sorry!  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
It's ok XD  
1 week ago

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara pouted.  
"Do what you want to me sexy."

Rebel thrusted harder deeper and faster into her groaning.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift smirked and growled seductively as he pinned her down and attacked her neck leaving hockey and love bites.

I was basically screaming and moaning. "Rebel! More please~!!"  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara arched her back as she moaned and mewled.

Rebel found her g spot and pounded into it grunting.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift smirked and took off his clothes.

I screamed.

Clara blushed looking up at him.

Rebel came heavily into her shooting his seeds into the condom.  
1 week ago

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Just did XD  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Lol

Swift smirked and winked. "You like what you see~?"

I also came on him and panted.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed her cheeks beet red as she nodded.

Rebel slid out of her panting and laid down next to her.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift got back on top of her and kissed her.

i panted and smiled at him. "For my first time that was amazing!"  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara kissed him back rubbing his crotch.

Rebel nodded and smirked pulling her closer to him.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift shoved his tongue in her mouth again and inserted a finger into her.

I blushed letting him. "I didn't think you'd want to cuddle since we don't know each other..."  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara stopped him.  
"You already did my mouth. Suck on other parts of my body."

Rebel shrugged as he nuzzled her neck rubbing her hips.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift smirked and went down and started eating her out.

I smiled and hummed rubbing his shoulders. "Roll over..."  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Rebel obeyed and laid down on his stomach.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift smirked and continued to do so while pumping a finger in and out of her.

I smiled and started messaging him.  
1 week ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders mewling.

Rebel churred and purred in delight and in pleasure.  
1 week ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift smirked and removed his hand and tongue from her.

I smiled and hummed massaging his back, shoulders, neck, and head

Clara squeaked and gasped wondering what was next.

Rebel chirped and growled in pleasure arching his back.  
6 days ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift smirked and pushed himself into her.

I smiled wider and went to his arms.  
6 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned in pleasure arching het back.

Rebel churred and purred rubbing her hips.  
6 days ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift immediately went hard and fast.

I purred and rubbed his stomach  
4 days ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled arching her back.

Rebel grunted and moaned.  
4 days ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift continued going faster and harder.

I continued to massage him  
8 hours ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Rebel churred and purred as he rubbed her cheeks.  
8 hours ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift grunted continuing very close

I smiled and purred leaning into his touch  
8 hours ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara reached her peak climaxing as she mewled.

Rebel laid down next to her pulling her close to him.  
8 hours ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift groaned as he reached his.

I smiled and let him. "You feeling ok?"  
1 hour ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara slid him out of her as she panted.

Rebel nodded as he smirked nuzzling her neck.  
38 minutes ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift panted and snuggled her 

I smiled and nuzzled him back  
23 minutes ago Reply

Crossover Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara cuddled against him as she closed her eyes falling asleep.

Rebel closed his eyes falling asleep next to her as he rubbed her hips.  
21 minutes ago

Leila ApocalypseDragonshewolf

Online  
Swift smiled rubbing her sides and falling asleep too.

i smile and fall asleep too scratching his shell gently


End file.
